Fabius Bile
Fabius Bile is a major antagonist in Warhammer 40,000. He is a Chaos Space Marine apothecary and former Lieutenant-Commander of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion who specializes in horrific genetic engineering and illegal cloning. Appearance Fabius Bile has white hair that is tied in a long-scalp lock which make his gaunt features much more skeletal and scrawny than before, giving him an intimidating look. His eyes are black, having changed to match those of his Daemon Primarch, Fulgrim. Bile wears a floor-length coat of flayed human skin, taken from the bodies of the dead space marines on Istvaan V. Here and there, it is possible to recognise the features of a face, a mouth stretched in an endless scream of agony or eyes wide with horror at the sight of the skinner's knife. Fabius also favours a belt of knotted sinew pierced through with metal loops, from which hang the tools of the Excruciator's art. These include hooks, blades, spikes, pliers and barbs glittering with the promise of excruciating and exquisite pain. Personality Fabius Bile's name is accursed and reviled in the entire galaxy to those who knew his name and his actions for good reasons. He has a philosophy that he held until the end by saying that a person won't be recognized if they just do good-deeds to other's and instead Bile travels across the universe to spread the foul memory of his name by creating misery towards others so that it could be remembered for hundreds of millennia. His atrocities even gained a notoriety and hatred towards the most deranged people in the entire galaxy. However, he is somewhat fascinated with the mystery of life and not death itself and also is quite intelligent due to his knowledge of cloning and genetic engineering to create superhuman beings under in a quest to match and then exceed the Emperor's original scientific achievement in creating the Primarchs and the transhuman Adeptus Astartes. Because of him traveling across the Galaxy much more longer than the other Chaos Lord of the traitor legions, he earned so many aliases to those who knew his foul name. Such as "The Manflayer" in Arden IX and Bray System because of his hobby for creating a cape that was taken from the skins to those who opposed his rule and forces the skinless survivor to carry the garment behind him like a bridal train. However, Bile prefers to call himself "The Primogenitor" because as a former scientist for the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion, he believes that there is a boundless artistic talent that could match those of the Emperors. He also claims that he has unlocked the secrets Emperor's earlier experiments during the creation of the Primarchs and the first Space Marines. Many people believe that he has soiling Mankind's gene pool due to the fact that he left a lot of twisted abominations in every planets that he touched thanks to his twisted alchemical knowledge and skills at genetic manipulation. Some members of Chaos Cults regarded and worship as Pater Mutatis, father of all the mutants that skulk in the underbelly of the Imperium. And Bile himself doesn't dissuade from believing this statement. Despite the fact that Bile is considered to be one of the most vile people in the entire universe, he also earned the respect to some people in certain Planets such as Palamar V despite they also feared his atrocities and a lot of ambitious overlords let Bile to experiment at their own armies. And the people from Eye of Terror also needed his skills as his warriors and bio-magicks can give a lot of Heretic Astartes a very hazardous edge, and his cloned warriors and slaves could be used nicely on a hundred battlefields. Even the Traitor Legions still need Bile's ability to squeeze the Progenoid Glands of the fallen members so that they could create new Chaos Space Marines, and in this strange art Bile is undoubtedly the expert of. Without his skills, the Long War would slowly come to a standstill or an end, and the fires that Horus had lit would be extinguished for eternity. With so much influence at his commands, Fabius Bile has cunningly negotiate the bargains with the Daemon Primarchs even if it's rather fragile, selling his secrets and talents to them but refusing to help them or taking their side. In this way, the Primogenitor was guaranteed the position at the heart of a web of influence that spans across the Eye of Terror and beyond. Since the birth of the Great Rift, Bile has used his leverage to a singular end - the capture of the Primaris Space Marines that was spotted across the galaxy. One of his largest goals is to harvest the genetic bounty of Primarch Roboute Guilliman himself. History Origin and the Great Crusade Wars Era Not much known about Fabius Bile's childhood as he remembered it very little following his transformation into an Astartes with the exception of the sound of music and a library with some leather bound books. However, according to some sources, Bile was born to a noble house in the mountains of Northern Europa continent on Terra throughout the Unification Wars era of the 30th Millenium. He also attained the honour of being inducted into the IIIrd Legion of Space Marines during his young adult years. And he was also amongst the two hundred living Terran Battle-Brothers legion who travelled into the globe of Chemos with the Emperor himself once the Master of Human Race reclaimed his lost Primarch son, Fulgrim. Fabius later served as a chemist for the Emperor's Children Legion throughout the eventful Crusade, and was eventually corrupted by chaos in his need to reinforce the physical perfection of Emperor's Children Astartes. In the recent years of the Great Crusade, Bile's astonishing skills of genetic engineering and cloning saw him move from just being a simple alchemist into gaining the rank of a commissioned naval officer of the Emperor's Children. However, even if Fabius is still a frontrunner of the Astartes, Fabius was infrequently far from his surgeries for a very long time. Bile also saw his fellow warriors,clone or his genetic experiments neither as comrades nor his brothers in arms. However, he saw them as a new specimens able that could he used as an experiment or test fodders. Most of them are stepping stone for mastering his own deranged arts; a curtain of genetic info to be unpicked and a plain-woven afresh in Bile's quest to gain the knowledge of the taboo sciences from the Emperor Himself. Utilizing the information of gene-splicing that he had gained from the corpses of the Slaanesh-worshiping reptilian Laer xenos of the world of Laeran that had been subjugated by the Emperor's Children throughout the eventful Crusade, Bile also developed a series of the altered gene-seed organs. These aforementioned organs were eventually embed by Bile into all of these members of the IIIrd Legion who later joined their Primarch Fulgrim in rebelling against the Emperor. This result in the creation of the first Noise Marines, Likewise as different forms of variant mutant Chaos Space Marines. When the Horus Heresy era came as well as the Drop Site Massacre of Istvaan V that came after it, Bile changed the nervous systems of his fellow Emperor's Children so that they could experience pleasure while experiencing the ultimate pain at the same time. This meant that even the infliction of the really terrifying or even the mortal wounds created unmatched pleasure within the changed Astartes. The Blight After Bile was being initiated by the IIIrd Legion and famed to some as "His heralds" before the the invention of Primarch Fulgrim, Fabius himself hailed from Europa and appeared as a golden-haired legion chemist who also sporting a thunderbolt and sun ray badge of the Legion with pride on his own purple plate while he was on the supervision of Legion Master Thrallas. The legion also found themselves under the threat for restoring their own hierarchies. The attack of the Selenar Gene-Cults on an enormous portion of their gene-seed and also the infectious agent infestation of the bulk of the remainder of the hold on material together with the weakening state of combat abilities would render the Legion to cease to exist. To counter the loss of Astartes, the gene-seed implementation was being acceleerated and new recruits were hurried to the frontlines of the battlefield. Whether they carried the infection or not, was pretty ambiguous but amongst these newcomers who were hurried into the frontline was Fabius himself. As a chemist himself, the infection fell into Fabius so that he could gather the genetic material of the fallen and make sure the new generations of Astartes. But the Blight, because it came to be famed, ruined that material and no-one knew the way to discover it, coupled with cure it. therefore Fabius began his analysis, wanting to rid of his Legion of that infestation that grew tumors in their organs and destroyed them. As the Emperor's Children—they were also dubbed once as the Proximian Betrayal—had continuously looked to some satisfying accomplishment, they worked inexhaustibly to improve their capabilities on battlefield. It's no surprise that after Fabius was working on the corpses of the many of his Legion brothers, found how to test the virus itself. He was also faithful to their ideals but even then, his brother of Astartes who were infected were dead. Hardened by creating such choices, Fabius continuing his analysis and mapped the genetic make-up of the complete Legion in search of a cure for the deadly virus itself. Once he combined his own samples to the virus itself, he discovered his own infection. This might concerned some of the Emperor's Children and his Astarte brothers as his analysis was too vital to finish along with his execution for imperfectness. Therefore, he switched the samples and had another soldier brother killed in his place. Bending all his efforts to heal himself, he performed additional experiments and took material from his dead brothers to prolong his existence. When the Legion found their primarch, Fabius had desired for a cure for himself to destroy the virus once and for all but almost to no avail. However, The Legion was saved with a brand new supply of their gene-stock. However, Fabius suffered at a genetic level as his gene-seed was inflicting his tumors and his genetic code couldn't be modified. However, thanks to his mechanical and scientific skills , Fabius ended up keeping himself alive and still continuously making an attempt to search out a cure. When a daemon possessing Fulgrim, Fabius predicted that he had one year of life left to him. As a result, he finally resolved to travel to his primarch and confess all that he had done. Where his science skills had an unsuccessful effects, he now had to study arcane arts to prolong his life and ignoring his fellow Astarte Brothers to achieve perfection or providing a cure for them. During the Horus Heresy Saga When the Horus Heresy began, Fabius didn't follow the trail of his fellow Battle-Brothers in the battlefield for their own devotion towards one of the chaos gods, Slaanesh. Instead, he distanced himself from his fellow brothers and dedicating himself to researching Emperor's prohibited gene-splicing technology that could probably unlock the secrets behind the Emperor's creation of the Astartes. The events that following the Heresy itself reach to it's climax when the Emperor was sieged in his own Palace. The Emperor's Children as a result become the Traitor of the Legion totally underneath the influence of the renegade Warmaster, Horus and instead invading the Terra that took very little direct half within the fighting around the palaces, they descended upon the civilian populations of Terra's Administratum; the mind-bogglingly advanced infrastructure of the clerks, bureaucrats, curators and menials whose efforts continued the soul of the Imperium going. Whole dynasties of decorous scribes and strata of the prideful prefectionists were caught as they fled the combat area that was overwhelming their world. They were devastated in their flip. And a lot of million prisoners were rendered down underneath Bile's superintendence and they were also getting extracted into a supply of stimulants and intoxicants for the Emperor's Childrens to consume. It was Bile's own crowning moment of depravity that ended up sliding into the chasm, and it slaked their own master, Slaanesh, greatly. Perhaps it had been at this point that Fabius himself committed himself to the darkness and truly embrace it. He has now slaking his own depraved curiosity by experimenting on innocent prisoners, such as keeping them alive in their torment for weeks at a time and cataloguing each morbid results of his own horrifying experiments. Even amidst the massacre that followed the breaking of the Heresy, his actual fascination was still with finding the secrets of life, not death. Bile led the Emperor’s Children to embrace the power of the chaos god Slaanesh, the prince of darkness. His surgeries and experiments assured that only one path was left to them; endless pursuit of sensual excess that has scarred the stars ever since. Nonetheless, Bile himself did not underwent the surgeries and experiments that he inflicted to his own brothers,sisters and even his own companions. Post-Heresy When his fellow companions and brothers such as the Space Marines and the Emperor's Children lost themselves in their sensuality thoughts, Bile descended more and more into the dark path when he left Holy Terra before Horus's defeat by the Emperor himself while he was accompanied by his most precocious followers. Bile's companions and followers went through the nearly-destroyed Imperium that resembles a fragment of glass in an viscus tract, carving a brand new legend with each twist and switch of their journey. When Bile created planetfall, the Primogenetor offered his help in exchange for the prisoners, genetic samples and ancient technical libra for his own sick experiments. Several enthusiastic overlords came to rue the day when they joined their fates with him. The horror that was inflicted by him and his acts of mass race murder usually repelled even those who had ordered the deaths within the first place. Even then, few Overlords might deny that the help Bile offered was pretty effective. His serums could make weak soldiers with mediocre-defenses into brutal and cold-blooded super soldiers. Not only that, Bile's expertise of cloning research method saw him to be able to mobilize thousands of "perfect warriors" just in a few months. And as a result, race murders and genetic corruption are pretty common and thus marked his path of darkness and The Inquisition still strives to eliminate the threat of his genetically increased, psychotic, "New Men" from star systems across the Imperium. Yet for all his depraved and demented intelligence, Bile couldn't wait and see the furious crusade of loyalists that launched outward from ravaged Terra throughout the what became called The Scouring. Retribution finally caught him within the Arden System while he was supporting the renegade Lord Tyrell in exchange for vertebrate material. The Salamanders Chapter launched themselves down upon the depraved world of Arden IX like fiery angels of revenge. Bile's flesh refineries and biological research vats all burned in an exceedingly single night because the righteous fury of the Salamanders incinerated all proof of the Primogenitor's adored experiments. Bile's brought a lot of dozen Space Marines within the battle, his gape grin lighted by unsteady blaze as his once-brothers and companions died in a harrowing and ingenious deaths. Nonetheless while he fled from the battle to save his own life when he was losing, his ship was damaged by an Imperial Gothic-class Cruiser as he fled for the suspicious hideout of the Warp. Whether or not by either accident or style, Bile's ship was slowly drawn into the Eye of Terror. He hovered there for an age, perpetually experimenting on his own few followers that he had left until the hand of some dark god accompany his ship into the gravity of a Daemon World. The planet itself had been one among the dazzling jewel-worlds of the Eldar civilization before their own immoral self-indulgence saw their civilization into oblivion. Currently, the planet itself was a shrivelled ruin, a beldame World of agitated madness that echoed to the screams of souls long dead. To Fabius Bile himself, it became home. Cloning Horus At some point after the Heresy when Bile was currently strengthening his influence across the Eye of Terror and beyond it, the Primarch Horus' body was taken by someone else because of its potent genetic data and biological secrets, it absolutely was an excellent prize to other people. In a very sharp assault, the fragments of the corrupted Emperor's Children who have fully grown immensely in power after cementing their terrible pacts with Slaanesh, It simply smashed their actions through the defenses of the Daemon World of Maeleum and into the central chambers of the Sons of Horus' bastion. As a result, They stole the body of the slain Primarch from the guts of its place and spirited it away, handing it over to the Primogenitor himself. Bile cloned Horus for his next experiment, much to the Sons of Horus' revulsion. Bile thought that this may, amongst alternative things, curry the assistance of Abaddon the Destroyer whom he currently he made a pact with. Instead, Abaddon shattered the Horus replicae, claiming it a "blasphemy" (as well as a possible threat to his own management over the Forces of Chaos as Horus's heir), and ordered his recently renamed Black Legion to obliterate Bile's Laboratoria and destroy his precious experiments. It's easy to assume that Bile has not been on smart terms with Abaddon since then; and following these events, Bile left behind the reason behind the Traitor Legions and have become a "free agent" who only follows his own agenda. He's also successfully managing to clone his own self, with many of his replicaes active in varied places, as he's aforementioned to possess secret facilities in various locations across the Milky Way Galaxy. His conceitedness and twisted nonmoral intelligence is quite matched by his wantonly sadistic cruelty. The Thirteen Scars According to rumors that was spreaded in Bile's own companions and followers, The Primogenitor himself studied the arts of pain under the tutor tutor of Haemonculi of Commorragh. These maestros of torture are so legendary even Bile, who have some expertise on wielding the surgical knight looks like a rookie in comparison to them. Even then, he got captured in 796.M37 in a raid on the Emperor's Children's bastion. However, Bile made the assembly of the Thirteen Scars impressed and together with his improvisational tortures that he was allowed to go to the inverted spires of their city-dungeons as a guest rather than being their victim. In there, he assisted the thirteen Scars within the creation of the Tower of Flesh; a living, respiration defence made of the remains of these that had wronged the assembly during their lives. Without Bile's elixirs and some of the runes he had sculpted for years into the fleshy walls of the mobile defence, the sentient tower might not have lived over some days, however it lives on still, suspension from the lower side of Commorragh like a fleshy cylinder. Among its blood-dripping walls, Bile was tutored several of the Haemonculi's lesser secrets. Within the dark circles of the purely evil Haemonculis, the magnitude of such a achievement is muttered in soft tones. No bigger honour have the Dark Eldar given upon a member of the lesser races altogether of human history. Bile realises this reality well, and has place the teachings he learned there to sensible use ever since even if he still continues his own deranged experiments. The New Men However, the Chapters of Aedeptus Astartes are pretty cognizant of Fabius' deranged and sickening actions. In each segmentum, some of the populations of once-productive Imperial worlds have been massacred by Bile and his followers in a large scale. As the influences of Bile's black arts have taken hold, the grieving victims also ended up being exterminated by hearth and blade to keep them from escaping. There are so many unknown datas regarding the death-tolls from the innocent people that was affected by Bile's cruel genetic afflictions. As a result, the Chapters of Aedeptus Astartes who were tasked to investigate some of the place that was affected by Bile's experiments realized that a once peaceful and civilized planets were inhabited by Bile's own deranged and corrupted monsters and as a result, the Aedeptus Astartes were forced to do some purgation missions by mercy-killing some of Bile's deranged monsters. However, not all of those extermination missions square are mercy killings. Upon dozens, maybe many worlds, a lot of the Space Marines have come across the powerful opposition from hardened cadres of augmented humans who fight with the strength. These altered half-spawn exhibit strength, speed and intelligence over and over beyond the human norm and are pretty much a deranged superhuman psychotic killers to a person. They're mostly Bile's proudest creations and they are called the New Men by Bile himself. He would let these deranged creatures running rampant throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. Fickle, selfish, obsessive, aggressive, murderous; they echo their creator in more than simply their physique. Every of man's worst traits has been delivered to the New Men themselves and was increased denary, combined with the scientific discipline of a tyrant and the strength of a maniac. Even the Inquisition don't acknowledge several of those abominations have running rampant into the galaxy. Several of them are altered subtly, their rough muscles and deranged minds hidden in plain glimpse till their early mental disease sends them on a frenzied killing spree. Bile on Baal When Dante, the current Chapter Master of the Blood Angels Space Marine Chapter, led a discussion at a secret meeting, Bile himself was engaged on a radical new procedure to fill up the ranks of the Blood Angels in one swift stroke and the procedure itself was the lost art of replicae (cloning) with the help of Caecus, who was the Chief chemist or Apothecae Majoris of the Blood Angels. Disturbed by the declining numbers of Dante's chapter that would led into extinction, Bile himself participate in the deranged experiments by cloning the Space Marines that Lord Commander Dante ordered stopped. And as a result, it eliminates the necessity to travel through the arduous method of the maturation and implantation of the gene-seed in an Aspirant. However, Caecus disobeyed the order and in secret continuing the experiments and was motivated by an agent of Fabius Bile himself. Caecus himself was tricked to accompanying Bile, who was camouflaged as a widely known Adeptus Mechanicus Magos Biologis Haran Serpens, into the location of Baal while Caecus himself was tricked by Bile himself as a fake "Haran Serpens" by thinking that he would facilitate in the Marines to extend the Blood Angels' numbers. With Bile's successful manipulations, Caecus was deceived and thus Bile successfully managed to make monstrous, mutant clone-Astartes called "Bloodfiends" who were consumed by the Red Thirst. These creatures that Bile created were a shattered mirror that was reformed by Bile himself within the image of a Blood Angel. However the Bloodfiends themselves do not have any aspects that may be thought of as human. The mutations that cursed the gene-seed of the Blood Angels had been increased by the machinations and Chaotic tech-heresy of Fabius Bile and with every drop of blood that they had consumed, the bloodthirst that influenced the Bloodfiends grew stronger and stronger. The mutants then wreck havoc from the constrains of Caecus' laboratorium and started to running rampant through the sacred halls of the fortress-monastery of the Blood Angels, killing everyone in their sight. Throughout their rampage, Bile managed to steal a glass flask that Caecus had transported back from the Chapel of the Red Grail—a live of the mingled blood of 100 centuries of Sanguinary clergymen and therefore the Primarch, the raw vitae of the Chapter. During the Bloodfiends' rampage on the fortress-monastery, a small batch of Bile's mutants also attacked the sacred Chapel of the Chapter's fortress-monastery. Brother Corbulo hurried into the Chapel to confront these deranged creatures. Corbulo knew specifically what the beast had wished and he hollered it out of a rejection for them, charging in an exceedingly headlong rush to fulfill such embodiments of corruption. The creatures then swarmed into Corbulo when the Sanguinary Priest engraved them together with his Chainsword Heaven's Teeth. However the biggest of the Bloodfiends which is a vast brute which has the stature of an Astartes in a terminator armour, flings itself towards its target—the Red Grail and therefore the priceless blood of the Primarch that was included in the grail. The Bloodfiend then confiscated the holy relic and then spilled the contents of the cup into its open mouth and drained it to the deposit. When the beasts themselves savor the blood of the Primarch, they're still not satisfied yet and solely wanted more. Within the aftermath of this blasphemy that Bile had committed, he had achieved his goal and fled from the Blood Angels' planet with a sample of their adored vitae of their Primarch so that he could continue his experiments. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Intellect': Being a genetically-engineered superhuman space marine and scientist, Fabius has superhuman intellect as he was capable of manipulating the genetic engineering especially on what he did in Dimmamar by changing the atomic-composure of the air unless if the population in there surrender by taking his own drugs, altering the Emperor's children's brain chemistry to sharpening their senses and connected their pleasure centers into their nervous systems so that they could experience an infinite amount of joy and so on. *'Charisma and Manipulation': Of course, thanks to his superhuman intellect, Bile earned the interests of the Daemon Primarch or other ambitious Overlords to the point he made some fragile bargains towards them even if he will either betray or flat-out refused to pledge his alliance towards them and he's just joining their side just for the sake to slake his scientific curiosity and etching his own name across the universe in a very negative light. *'Enhanced Warriors and Clones': Because of his extreme talent with genetics and cloning, Fabius Bile has a lot of enhanced warriors at his disposal. The vast majority of them were former space marines, further enhanced by Bile's own drugs by squashing a lot of his followers as a test fodder. Sometimes the mutations are stable enough to be used on the battlefield, enhancing their strength and durability beyond the levels of a space marine. However sometimes they will turn into uncontrollable monsters and mutants who pledge their lives to end their own suffering. Needless to say, Fabius has a lot of tools on his disposal so that he could perform his degenerate experiments or fighting on the battlefield such as: *'Chaos Artificer Power Armour': Fabius Bile's master-crafted power armour consists of numerous mechanisms of his own inventions intended to fill his veins and mind with very vigorous drugs and a tranquilizer which makes him much more capable in combat and also helps transform all the pain and suffering that he feels into a form of enjoyment in the best tradition of Slaanesh. Since the power armor is made from superior materials in comparison to standard-issue power armour it grant's immense protection to the user, comparable to terminator armour. *'The Chirurgeon': Possessed of a dark sentience of its own, this complex part-sorcerous/part-technological device is attached to Fabius Bile's spine and extends its spidery limbs over his shoulders. It pumps life-giving ichor around his body, charged with the immortal energy of the Warp itself, resulting in vast variations on his strength and other abilities. It often gives him many of the countless immunities enjoyed by daemonkind whilst boosting his physical abilities to further superhuman levels, exceeding that of even other space marines. On the battlefield, he might also bestow the questionable gift of his enhancements to others, with uncertain results. Sometimes the experiment is a success, creating psychotic killers superhuman even in comparison to their corrupted Chaos Space Marine brethren, but sometimes the subject's metabolism disintegrates in the face of the stress, resulting in instant death. This is a construction of Fabius' own invention and he has perfected it over a long period of time to more intimately bond with his body, enabling him to even perform surgery on himself with his own contraption. *'Rod of Torment': This daemonic rod is originally an evil scepter from the Daemon Prince Sh'lacqclak, Marquis of Mutilation. Reforged to Bile's own purposes, the Rod amplies the slightest touch into a raging maelstrom of agony. Though Fabius sees the device as somewhat blunt, it always raises a flicker to send a victim screaming for the release of death just by administering a deft rap on the knuckles, even aliens known for their extremely high pain tolerance such as the Orks are affected. *'Xyclos Needler': Bile also employs other obscure archeotech weaponry, such as the Xyclos Needler, a specially-crafted weapon created so that he could "test" new genetically-engineered serums in battlefield conditions. It fires a thin capillary tube imbued with Bile's latest creation. Even the smallest scratch can induce terrifying psychotic premonitions of the tortures yet to come, cause any living being to mutate uncontrollably, or even to cause the victim to spontaneously combust in an instant as well as countless other effects. *'Bolt Pistol': A bolt pistol is a ballistic .75 calibre weapon which fires self-propelled explosive bolts which explodes with devastating effect once it has penetrated it's target, effectively blowing a target apart from the inside. Fabius Bile uses this pistol as a back-up weapon. Gallery Fabius_Bile.jpg Captain_Fabius2.jpg|Fabius Bile during the Great Crusade. Apothecary_Fabius.jpg|Fabius Bile during the Horus Heresy performing some illegal experiments in his laboratory. Fabius_Bile's_Enhanced_Warriors.jpg|Fabius's enhanced warrior during the Horus Heresy. Fabius_Bile_&_Retinue.jpg|Fabius Bile and his new enhanced soldiers, "New Men" which is essentially the enhanced Chaos Marines. Bile's_Enhanced_Warriors.jpg|Fabius Bile's enhanced warriors on the battlefield. Fabius_Bile_The_Clone_Lord.jpg Trivia *Despite the setting of Warhammer 40k being in a dystopian grimdark universe with almost no one in the right place and almost no one coming across as a Well Intentioned Extremist... Fabius Bile, along with Abaddon the Despoiler, Asdrubael Vect and Erebus are considered to be the most evil villains in Warhammer 40,000. *Fabius's first name is from a latin word which is a Roman Family name for the Patrician Descendant. *Fabius last name came from the latin word, Billis same as his first name. And the name Bile is also means a bitter brownish-yellow or greenish-yellow secretion produced by the liver and stored in a gall bladder. But Bile's name could also be meant into either no-sense of humor, annoyed or short tempered. It makes sense in context as he is a scientist and is reviled by many after all. *Fabius last name rhymed with the word "Vile" which again makes sense in context as he also had a quest to etch his foul name across the galaxy. *Fabius inspiration came from a real-life Nazi scientist Dr. Josef Mengele who killed the Jews in gas chambers and performed deadly experiments on the innocents. He was also influenced by fictional mad scientists such as Dr. Victor Frankenstein. Category:Pure Evil Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Torturer Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cataclysm Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Deal Makers Category:Charismatic Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyers Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Strategic Category:Aliens Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Creator Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighters Category:Slaver Category:Egotist Category:Collector of Souls